El sabor del adulterio
by Nana19
Summary: Hanji Zoe desquebrajara su matrimonio por caer en los brazos de la lujuria de un hombre al que no guarda sentimiento alguno y con ello arrastrara a la desdicha lo que en mas de una década amo. [A/U] (LevixHanji) *Pasen y lean*
1. Capitulo I

!Hola! Bueno soy nueva escribiendo para SNK y espero que lean y les agrade esta situación que presento.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son creación de Hajime Isayama_ a excepción del Oc.

* * *

**. **

* * *

_Si, estando casado, miras a una mujer por primera vez e imaginas un deseo sexual, estás usando el sentido de la vista. Si la miras una segunda vez, estás permitiendo ser tentado. Si la miras una tercera vez, has abierto tu corazón al pecado. Más allá de esta tercera vez, es definitivamente pecado.[cita requerida]_

* * *

**"El sabor del adulterio"**

**Capitulo I: **

No tenía el hábito de fumar y eso lo sabía su esposa o… ¿exesposa? Aunque en papeles no habían firmado nada para su separación legitima, vivían separados pero unidos y amándose y no haciéndolo.

Dejo caer en medio de las cenizas del cenizal el tercer cuerpo blanco de cigarrillo que terminaba su boca y pulmones de expirar. Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente y logro captar las rojas venas que le surcaban en los ojos producto de un interminable estado taciturno, y el leve quejido que hacía al rato cuando el hipo le seguía en demanda. También el pañuelo que llevaba aferrado en manos se había humedecido por los mocos.

— Los médicos no conjuraron oportuno el que acompañásemos a Dave en la cirugía. En todo caso, debemos confiar en las manos en que esta nuestro hijo, Hanji. —se limito a observar las manos de ella: jugueteaba con los dedos y se incrustaba la uña en la carne.

— Como madre no puedo dejar de pensar en lo peor.

Levi se deshizo de todo tormento y se levanto para sentarse de nuevo en el mueble donde yacía su exesposa. Por su parte Hanji se hinco las rodillas con los codos y apoyo la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos escondiendo el rostro, no dejaba de sollozar al sentirse cruel y mala madre.

— Y como madre que eres Hanji, en tu interior no puedes consentir tal pensamiento. Piénsalo pero no lo reproduzcas en una efímera realidad— giro su rostro hacia ella— en vez de ello debes creer en la fortaleza de Dave, y ser tú... su fuente de aquella fortaleza.

Ante aquellas palabras ella levanto un poco los ojos entre los dedos que se hacían en lados y le miro a ese hombre y agradeció que aunque ella sea la gran causante de los problemas que aquejaban a su familia él se instalara neutral y poner por en el frente la vida de su hijo.

— Levi… —susurro y entrecerró los ojos lacrimosos.

— Eres su madre y guardas con él el vínculo mas intimo que yo pueda imaginar. Yo no tuve una como tú para él… estoy celoso. — sonrió un poco apenas moviendo ligeramente los labios.

— Gracias.

— No es necesario— dejo el vaso de espuma fon lleno de café en la mesita y tan repentino como su sonrisa abrazo a Hanji… y el cuerpo a ambos les tembló—. Superaremos esto juntos los tres, los tres no lo olvides—le dijo cerca al oído. La reconforto con las manos viniendo y yendo en su espalda y la apretujo un poco más.

Sin dudas que el adulterio cometido por Hanji con Erwin no le quitaba a ella con Levi el deber que tienen ante todo como padres que son ambos.

Con el anuncio del divorcio de ellos para con Dave le había ocasionado al menor una seria arritmia de horas que el muchacho había callado y que estaba considerada como grave. A mas de ello, la perdida del conocimiento en una disputa con su padre por el problema de la traición… Dave no sabía las causas por las cuales sus padres decidieron tomar tal decisión y lo primero que pudo concebir era que Levi tenía alguna amante.

Al ser expuesta tal conjetura Hanji se sentía presa y Levi no la desmintió, tomando aquella acusación como verídica y con las intenciones de que su hijo no crease hacia su madre un sentimiento de aborrecía. El muchacho era frágil de salud e hijo único de ambos por ello se hizo dependiente de su madre, siempre.

Dave se había exaltado demasiado con su padre hasta el extremo que sus emociones al explotar le llevaron a un hondo paro cardiaco.

Levi y Hanji tenían conocimiento previo de que su hijo había heredado el Síndrome de Brugada por parte de la familia paterna. Por ende, su corazón era delicado.

Temieron por una muerte súbita en primera instancia pero no se suscito y ello con la ayuda oportuna de galenos para con la reanimación.

—Perdóname Levi— se deshizo del abrazo y le miro suplicante.

— No quiero que hablemos sobre aquel asunto, no es el momento. —le acaricio las mejillas y escurrió su mano hasta su propia pierna, tamborileando sus dedos en la tela negra de sus pantalones.

— No puedo seguir con este sentimiento dentro de mí. El pensar que soy yo la vil responsable de que mi familia se encuentre de este modo. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! —Exclamo sobándose las sienes — ¡Tú! Levi, no sé que paso, ni por que hice lo que hice.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos y se mordió el labio desviando sus ojos de los de ella. Le dolía la verdad. Amaba a esa mujer más que a la madre que no tuvo, entrego todo lo que tuvo por ella, dio todo por ella ¡La quiso solo a ella! y ella… ¡ella fornicaba con el profesor de su hijo!

— Sea como sea Hanji, ahora lo que importa para nosotros es Dave.

Volvió a tomar el café que estaba frio, antes caliente como su relación con Hanji y se lo rego por la garganta hasta sentir el liquido pasarle por la boca del estomago. Le echo una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñequera y pensó en salir en busca de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —quiso saber y parpadeo rápidamente para bloquear sus lagrimas.

— Es lo menos importante Hanji.

La reacia actitud de él no hacia mas que clavar un poquito más en la consciencia de ella. Asintió con la cabeza resignada y no dejo de posar sus pupilas en el rostro tan calmo y bello que tenia Levi.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la enfermera que buscaba frenéticamente a los esposos Rivaille. El rostro agitado de la misma no pudo predecir buenos augurios y Hanji comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Y bueno pues... es corto o cortito ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí :D y si no les gusto pues no pasa nada.

¿Reviews?

Estoy literalmente abierta a sus expresiones.

Muchas gracias si leíste y adiós.


	2. Capitulo II

!Hola de nuevo! ¿Como han estado? :D esperemos que bien.

Y les dejo el manuscrito siguiente de esta historia.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen; pura obra y gracia de Hajime Isayama. A excepción de Dave._**  
**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_El síndrome del bloqueo de rama derecha, elevación persistente del segmento ST y muerte súbita (MS), más conocido hoy en día como síndrome de Brugada, fue descrito en 1992 como un nuevo síndrome clínico-electrocardiográfico causante de arritmias ventriculares y MS en pacientes sin cardiopatía estructural evidente. Tras la descripción inicial, que incluía a 8 pacientes, siguió la documentación de nuevos casos aislados, y pronto aparecieron numerosos estudios orientados principalmente a definir las características clínicas de series más extensas de pacientes, o los aspectos genéticos, celulares y moleculares de la enfermedad. [Articulo]_

* * *

**.**

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**Capitulo II:**

Era la tercera vez en menos de quince minutos que se levantaba para avizorar por la ventana con cortinas verticales la cama donde yacía quieto y dormido Dave con Hanji al lado de este, a expensas de que despertase en cualquier momento. Le sujetaba con ambas manos la pequeña y débil de él. El Dr. Pixies cotejaba el pronóstico actual del chico, mientras entablaba comunicación con la madre.

El efecto de la anestesia general se expiraría pronto.

La noche llegó y las luces del pasillo se fueron encendiendo pesadamente y Levi trato de adecuar su vista al nuevo ambiente. No había querido entrar a la sala por temor a que su hijo reaccionase evasivo ante su presencia. Jamás habían mantenido buena relación con él. No sabe exactamente donde estaba fallando como padre, aunque, considerando que a él tampoco tales cariños no le fueron otorgados, no tenia idea previa de un modelo.

— Siempre he hecho lo que he podido a mi parecer y me he guiado por los instintos que me nacieron al mismo tiempo que con Dave. — solo él mismo se escucho y le palpitó el corazón.

Contempló la imagen de su hijo y la madre y se fue de nuevo hasta unas sillas del pasillo. Su estomago gruño y se froto el mismo.

— ¿Sr. Rivaille? —el mencionado carraspeo y le miro con atención.

— Dr. Pixies—le extendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon. El doctor le invito a caminar por el mismo pasillo que antes había recorrido—. ¿Ahora con el DAI incorporado en Dave podemos estar seguros que su estado será completamente normal a partir de mañana?

El galeno inhalo fuerte y comenzó a gesticular con las manos y la barbilla en un bien encontrado afirmamiento.

— Es como usted prevé mi estimado, en su gran mayoría el índice de pacientes que después de la total recuperación tras la intervención quirúrgica consiguen restaurar sus actividades diarias, salvo con ciertas excepciones— abrió la puerta y le invito a Levi que pase y lo insto para que así lo hiciese— Sra. Rivaille— convino él mientras atendía a que el hombre le siguiese el paso.

— ¡Oh doctor! —se giro Hanji, sin dejar suelta la mano de su hijo.

— ¿Podríamos los tres conversar fuera de la habitación? —Dirigió los ojos hasta Dave que no amenazaba en despertar—. Estaríamos todos más cómodos.

Los padres asintieron.

Hanji soltó suavemente al menor y contemplo a Levi detrás de ella: expectante a cualquier movimiento en el rostro del azabache. Ambos eran conscientes de que esta era la primera ocasión en que se aventuro en acercársele. Después del traslado del quirófano Levi le había manifestado su recelo y que se mantendría alejado pero vigilante del chico.

—Bien señores—anuncio Pixies una vez ya instalados fuera— vemos un resultado favorable, no esperábamos más ni menos…

— ¿Cuáles son aquellas excepciones de las que me estaba hablando, doctor? Si disculpa mi atrevimiento. —la preocupación en la voz fue palpable y el galeno intuyó tendiéndole la mano en el hombro dijo:

— Tranquilo. Bien, ha de saberse que los encuentros bruscos deben ser evitados como el deporte. Nada que pueda hacerle caer y golpearse el lugar del implante…

Las palabras iban y venían a plomo tendido. Todas aquellas recomendaciones las apuntalo Levi en la memoria y se condenso en no afrontar por lo que resta de días del mes, el asunto del divorcio. Ya no estaba seguro de seguir adelante con aquel asunto, si eso dañaba a lo que más amaba. ¿Qué haría entonces con su matrimonio? ¿Consentir las disculpas a Hanji por sus encuentros sexuales con un rubio fornido? O… ¿simplemente hacer de cuentas que no importaba ya tal caso?

Pero si importaba, reflexiono.

— Las emociones fuertes, mantener a su hijo fuera de ello. —la oración con la que concluyó el galeno, despertó desolación en los padres.

El Dr. Pixies se despidió de ellos por el momento y con las intenciones de pasar visita a pacientes demás. Y se escabullo por el ascensor.

Se quedaron un momento abstraídos en la imagen de la puerta metálica cerrarse dejando tapado el rostro ya enjuto del médico. Hanji murmuro algo y Levi no pudo mantener su atención en ella cuando su estomago rugía por alimento, después de los cigarrillos y el café amargo no ingirió comida de contextura solida menos aun la mujer de su lado.

Le invito a la cafetería del hospital y le insto en que pidiese lo que quisiera y cuanto quisiera. Mas en una decisión rápida ambos optaron por unos sándwiches de queso y mortadela con una bebida caliente, el ánimo no les permitía comer más de lo que necesitaban.

El ambiente entre ambos se volvió tranquilo y las palabras no faltaron, comieron en silencio y evitando mirarse… porque temían hacerlo y luego la armonía se infringiría.

— Me quedare con Dave la noche. —Había anunciado Hanji levantándose y dejando los desperdicios en la charola—. Gracias por la comida.

— Esta bien, Hanji.

No se miraron y la mujer se marcho con parsimonia.

Levi se levanto a dar traspiés y la inquietud de no saber que debía hacer le calaba la poca tranquilidad que le había brindado la estabilidad de Dave. Sentía frio y las personas que pasaban a su alrededor no dejaban de hablar. Había comprado un par de sándwiches envueltos para llevar y se limito a contemplar la oscuridad del cielo por medio de un ventanal.

Se sentía momentáneamente sosegado.

Hanji había dejado claras sus intenciones de internarse con el menor hasta la hora que le dieran el alta. Entonces, se encargaría de proveerla de vestimenta abrigada y comida y alguna almohada. Solo estaba permitido un familiar por paciente y salvo excepciones hasta dos, pero no estaba estipulada tal excepción.

Seria una noche larga y además atormentadora.

Era su hijo, era su esposa, era su inminente divorcio, eran los problemas que tenia encima. ¡Era el tal Smith! ¡Era ese hombre!

Al parecer le llamo con el pensamiento puesto que en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se encontraba aquel sujeto con el semblante serio al verle.

— Buenas noches Sr. Rivaille—descaradamente le saludo atendiendo en extenderle la mano: la cual no fue recibida por el hombre más bajo.

— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en el estar aquí presente? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos y gustoso al ver como retrocedía el brazo.

— Me he enterado de lo sucedido y he venido a confirmar el estado actual de Dave. — Llevo su mirada al suelo procurando cuidar sus palabras—. Me preocupa, es un buen chico.

— Mi hijo—aseveró— esta reaccionado bien al tratamiento y se esta recuperando. Muchas gracias por su atención. —se limito a decir sin hacer ningún gesto que pudiera incitar alguna riña, debía medirse y evitar cualquier contrariedad—Puede retirarse. —finalizó.

Considerando todos los sucesos, su actitud la estaba manejando mesuradamente en consideración en donde se encontraban y por el bienestar de su hijo. Apretó el puño escondiéndolo por detrás de su espalda… No podía simplemente hacer de cuentas que nada pasaba.

—Me gustaría verlo, solo un momento. —apuntó, desviando su atención de Levi hasta la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se ha enterado usted? ¿Quién le ha informado? —repentinamente el semblante calmo que tenía se esfumó y dio paso a uno enardecido pero moderado.

— ¡Levi! ¡Ha despertado Dav…! —el nombre se le quedó arrastrado en la boca cuando en su campo de visualización se planto Smith y ella comenzó a titubear exaltada el nombre de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hanji! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? —se le acerco hasta tocarle el hombro e ignorando la presencia de su aun esposo.

Hanji miró a Levi tratando de emitirle que se calme y volvió el mirar al rubio; alzando más la barbilla para verle a los ojos.

—Bien bien… Eh-h ¿A que debemos su presencia? —indagó la castaña siendo la respuesta tan obvia cuando fue ella misma quien le comunico lo que había acaecido con Dave.

— El señor me ha informado sobre Dave— formuló, dirigiendo su atención rápida a Levi. — y su mejoría pronta. ¿Crees que pueda verlo por un momento? —suavizo las cejas y la gentil sonrisa, asomó.

Transcurrieron unos instantes en silencio: Levi esperando a que ese sujeto se marchase, Erwin atento a la respuesta y, Hanji claustrada en no saber que hacer. Ya que de ello dependía el ritmo para bien o mal.

La mujer tenía la mano agarrada a la perilla y la puerta semi abierta, bastaba con dar unos pasos delante de ella para tener una vista progresiva del paciente en cuestión. Aceleró el paso Levi y se interpuso entre Erwin y Hanji: dejando en claro que él no consentía tal permiso que estaba necesitando.

— ¿Profesor Smith? —susurro Dave aun parpadeando lento y los labios mojándoselos con su saliva. Hizo un intento por sentarse pero su madre apareció ante él para impedírselo.

El padre se limito a observa su fruto; cabello y rostro donde se podría denotar tal igualdad tanto en color como afinidad a diferencia que de que la piel del menor era más clara y la cabeza no la llevaba rapada desde las orejas hacia la nuca como su padre y los ojos zafiros tal cuales contrastaban, heredados de su abuela.

Era suyo y de ella, aunque la personalidad alegre y en ocasiones tímida y miedosa no sabia de donde salían a relucir.

— Levi, ven aquí— pidió tajante Hanji.

— ¡No! —exclamó Dave parcialmente turbado. Se aferro a su madre y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó en miniatura. ¡Estaba siendo inconsciente él mismo con su salud!

— Calma cariño… ¿Qué…-que pasa? Tu padre ha estado esperando que abrieses los ojos…—expresó en un susurro cortado.

—No— el menor renegó— no quiero verlo, mamá. —finalizó y su respiración trato de controlar. Hanji lo recostó de nuevo y le acomodo los cabellos desordenados.

Su ordenanza, agazapo a su padre y el mismo se limito a esperar calmo con Erwin a su lado, también expectante. Segundos transcurrieron y Hanji volvió a insistir:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas, mamá? —Hanji dio un serio respingo y contemplo el desánimo de los ojos de Dave, no había ya furia… sino tristeza. El menor cerro virulento lo ojos y los parpados se alzaron de nuevo dejando a relucir sus bellísimos ojos.

Levi no decía nada a pesar de estar cercenado por las palabras de su hijo.

— El profesor Smith mamá, quiero que pase. Esta aquí y quiero verlo a él. —movió las pupilas dilatadas refrenando el entusiasmo que le producía verle.

Es punzante, al profesor sí pero al padre no. Y más aun cuando al hombre al que pide su audiencia: es el amante de su madre…

…_Pero no lo sabe._

No tuvo noción de como soporto ese minuto afable cuando Smith se tomaba la atribución proferida por su hijo a que le permitía la entrada. No atendió el llamamiento de Hanji y se dirigió hasta una capilla pequeña y no precisamente para rezar –ya que no acostumbraba hacerlo- sino más bien buscaba tranquilidad, paz y un armonioso regocijo consigo mismo. No era un hombre tan religioso, pero era sí: un hombre temeroso de Dios. Tomo asiento en las últimas filas considerando igualmente que el lugar estaba despoblado. Solo la mirada del Cristo crucificado se explayaba sobre él.

Resoplo y se miro las manos suyas entrelazadas con los dedos.

Comprendió entonces, cuan exitoso era ese tipo al que había apolillado como un simple profesor de secundaria. Primeramente, su conocimiento previo con respecto a la entrega del aprecio hacia su hijo: eventualmente esto es irreversible, puesto que como su labor de docente formuló una amistad influenciada por la falta de entrega paternal con el chico.

Levi era consciente, no le había brindado aquello. _Cariño-amor-atención. _Se excusaba con su trabajo, llegando a ausentarse de su casa por meses por motivo de giras empresariales. Él era un haz para las negociaciones pero carecía de todo en cuanto un plan familiar se tratase.

Y… Hanji.

Sopesaba que por medio de Dave a de ver conocido el "profesorcito" a su esposa. Arbitrariamente de ello, en lo que recuerda él, en ocasión ninguna se tomo la ligereza de integrar parte en la vida estudiantil de su hijo. Hanji siempre fue su representante legal y acudía a todas las reuniones y eventos, sola.

¿Quien sabe como Smith se haya acercado en demasía a una mujer casada y descuidada que se mantenía fiel y respetando el contrato matrimonial? ¿Qué pudo haber concluido para que ella cediera bajo su manto?

En todo caso y al final: Dave consiguió en él lo que no tiene del padre y Hanji consecuentemente por el mismo camino anduvo.

Para ellos dos… ¿Quién era entonces el hombre del problema? ¿Smith o Rivaille?

Miro su dedo anular y la huella de su aro matrimonial, poso en este, otro dedo y se aquejo mordiéndose los labios con la dentadura inferior en un intento de contener sus emociones explosivas.

—Levi…— no volteo la cabeza, solo espero a que ella llegase hasta él.

Hanji le miro la cabeza gacha y dudo el intentar hablarle. Se santiguo procurando guardar respeto ante el altar. Le vio el rostro a su hombre ahora cuando se haya sentado a su lado.

A pesar de las circunstancias Levi mantenía la catadura ecuánime.

Ambos dejaron pasar los minutos y se depusieron en absorberse por el silencio. Las velas no titilaban pero la cera se les escurría por el cuerpo caliente y el aroma del incienso les calo las fosas.

—Según Leonardo Da Vinci: "Los creyentes prefieren ver a Dios en imagen antes que leer un escrito dirigido a la divinidad". —un tercer ente ajado y de piel curtida se desplazó por la alfombra roja que conducía hasta el altar mayor y la pareja en problema no entendió si aquella cita iba dirigida hacia ellos. Procuraron no mandarle importancia tal y se sumieron en sus alientos a callar la lengua.

Transcurrieron pocos instantes y…

— Reconozco que he dejado a mi familia desatendida—, rompió el mutismo con su habla ronco y bajito— no ha sido mi intención el hacerlo por voluntad simplemente no estaba al tanto de lo que significa llevar la batuta de un hogar ni tampoco mi tiempo lo he sabido manejar y mi trabajo que he puesto por encima de todo—la mujer guardo silencio esperando no interferir en su confesión—me sigo hasta en este momento planteando una evasiva que sirva para justificarme—rió con morriña— No puedo seguir haciéndolo…

Silencio su boca cuando la mano de Hanji se plantaba en la suya para reconfortarle. Le miro y siguió:

— No puedo Hanji—soltó— te deje de lado y a Dave. No es sensato.

— Tampoco yo… fui sensata, falte a las cláusulas bajo el precepto matrimonial. — inquirió con el hilo de voz palpable, miró al Cristo y rememoró el momento en que le juró fidelidad delante de toda una congregación y a quien en los cielos fue el testigo mayúsculo.

Se miraron unos segundos y algo trastabillo en Levi: con Hanji como esposa jamás había yacido con otra mujer. ¿Por qué no pudo ella también mantener confinado ese aspecto?

Se libero del agarre de ella sintiendo de nuevo el furor al imaginarla entre los brazos y el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de Smith. ¡Era una pesadilla!

— ¿Qué tan mal esposo y padre puedo ser? —quiso saber la respuesta en boca de ella, esta vez su enfado estaba notorio y el estado apacible se fue. Rompió todo contacto visual para atender a su teléfono móvil que se movía incesante.

— ¿Es Mikasa? —interrogo cerrando con cautela la puerta de la capilla detrás de ellos. Seria mejor atender la llamada fuera.

— Sí—presiono el botón verde y saludo con imperceptible voz.

Levi le dio la espalda y ella se limito en observar y escuchar simples monosílabos. Al par que transcurría el minuto él se volcó en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No están permitidas ya las visitas?

Hanji titubeo ante la mirada que se lo pose encima y sentía decaer afirmando aquello con preocupación. Levi volvió su fijar hacia una comitiva pequeña que transitaba con una mujer en sillas de rueda con destino a la capilla y ambos dos se apartaron.

A la llamada dio fin Mikasa, despidiéndose de su tío Rivaille con buenas esperanzas y un beso que debía impartir hasta Dave.

— ¿Cómo es que ese hombre a podido entrar si ya el tiempo ha perecido, Hanji? — le encaro de nuevo y se le perdióla continuación cuando ella comenzaba a dar pasos con desidia—.Te estoy hablando, ¿no me escuchas?

— No lo sé… —musito—yo de verdad que no lo sé. —recitó, llevándose la mano a esconder la boca. Quizá… quizá, Levi estaba influyendo las dudas sobre ella y mas temía que preguntase profundamente y no sabría como acatar si con la verdad o implantar una mentira. La presencia de Erwin no la tenía proyectada, sus intenciones fueron solo informarlo de la situación y nada más que ello. Pero… ¿Cómo habría podido él internarse hasta su locación?

Se atormentaba en la falta de información.

Dave estaba más arisco con su padre y ella no podía negar que aquella situación le desgarraba las venas del corazón.

— Como sea, al parecer le hace bien a nuestro hijo conversar con ese tipo. ¿No? —ironizó, plantándose en frente de ella con un aire desafiante y poco tranquilo. Su rostro se denotaba apacible lo que no se apercibía en sus puños cerrados en las fundas de papel con los sándwiches.

Hanji no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

— Le diré que se vaya. —certero y comenzó a caminar con la nariz humedecida.

— No necesitas hacer eso para que yo me sienta a gusto si eso va a demacrar a Dave. — Le siguió el paso extendiéndole las bolsitas arrugadas—iré a la casa—anunció—te traeré ropa para que puedes cambiarte ¿Alguna prenda en especial?

Hanji concreto en nada y solo tomo entre sus manos lo que le ofrecía. Levi dio su retirada a la vez que le pidió que le mantuviese informado de que cualquier eventualidad.

Después de todo, que ese hombre estuviese allí con su familia no significaba mucho cuando ya lo peor había surcado sus vidas como pareja. Y rememoro sus propias palabras: "_Sea como sea Hanji, ahora lo que importa para nosotros es Dave"__  
_

Apenas había sido audible el estigma alegre que le producía a su hijo ver a su profesor.

_Y eso le dolió._

Quizá… más que Hanji y sus infidelidades.

Quizá…, pero en casos ambos existía el mismo tercero.

— Te encargo una encomienda Hanji, de Mikasa…

...

* * *

En la ciudad de Nueva York a los dieciséis días del mes de junio del año dos mil once a las 10:00 a.m. fue dado de alta del Park Avenue Cardiology, P.C. _Dave Rivaille, _con pronóstico reservado.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La abreviatura DAI corresponde a Desfibrilador automático implantable: es un producto sanitario implantable activo que puede detectar un ritmo cardíaco anómalo en un paciente y revertirlo automáticamente de un modo previamente programado, mediante la estimulación antitaquicardia o mediante descargas eléctricas. (Mi fuente de consulta: Wikipedia)

**.**

Muchisimas gracias a... Shadechu Nightray (es la primera vez que escribo su nombre de usuario :P) Guest, HuesoL, fatyy, carla, Momo-chan, Be-chan Rod y Valki. *Gracias por el leer y comentar*

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo; lo hice con mucho cariño y mis dedos les mandan saludos.

Y no se vayan sin antes dejar un review* lo apreciaría también si un consejo, ideas... no se. Literalmente sigo abierta a sus expresiones.

*Hasta luego...*


	3. Capitulo III

!Hola chicas! Un gusto volver por aquí...

Muy pronto entrare a clases y me estoy muriendo de ansiedad... !Que horror! pero bueno es mejor estar en ellas que fuera. O.o

Y aquí esta la continuación:

**.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen; pura obra y gracia de Hajime Isayama y a grata excepción de "Dave" y el siguiente Oc. _

* * *

**.**

* * *

"_E__l corazón de las criaturas es la fundación de la vida, el principio de todo, del sol, del microcosmos, donde toda la vegetación depende del vigor y la fuerza del flujo" _

_-William Harvey- (1628)_

* * *

**.**

"**El sabor del adulterio"**

**Capitulo III:**

— Según cuenta la leyenda: "una noche el marido de Fátima regresó a su casa acompañado de su segunda mujer mientras Fátima preparaba la cena. La celosa Fátima regresó a la cocina irritada y metió la mano en el cazo hirviendo. Al verla, su marido le quitó la mano del cazo— su narración trémula pausó y Dave acarició con dos dedos la _jamsa_ que le colgaba del cuello y que se le instalaba donde nacían sus senos—como consecuencia quedó lisiada de por vida y su padre escogió el símbolo de su mano para inmortalizar aquel suceso."

— ¿Su esposo tenía dos mujeres? — apaleaba visibles marcas en el rostro que denotaban lo incrédulo del entorno.

Mikasa se revolvió sobre su cuerpo propio y ella misma tomó con sus dedos los que se le posaban en el potentísimo talismán; con la palma y las extensiones de hueso, tendones y músculos… Mikasa encerró la mano de él y obligó al órgano del tacto a echarse en su pecho.

El efebo se sonrojó al estar su antebrazo pegado a las carnes voluptuosas que sobresalían en la parte delantera al nivel opuesto de la espalda de ella.

— El Islam permite al musulmán casarse con más de una mujer a fin de solucionar algunos problemas acuciantes, sociales e individuales. — el menor retiró su mano.

— ¿Les está permitido? ¿Cómo puede ser aquello? ¿Vivir con otra mujer que también es la mujer de tu marido? —él parecía más interesado de lo que pudo intuir.

— Existieron naciones y religiones previas al Islam que también lo permitían con un número indefino de esposas, pero el Islam instituyó condiciones y restricciones para la poligamia, reduciendo a cuatro el dígito de parejas permitido para un musulmán... siendo estos instruidos por el Profeta.

— Con todo ello por encima, debo concluir en que no les bastaba con una sola esposa y que no la amaban ¿Verdad?, porque si así lo hiciesen no buscarían otra. — los ojos los ensancho y las manos las alzo señalando ofuscamiento.

— Dave, aquellas son culturas y religiones diferentes que debemos respetar y no tomes el asunto como afrenta para juzgar a tu padre. —Todo en él tembló y la mirada no se la sostuvo— esas son cuestiones de adultos donde los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos.

La voz y la mirada de Mikasa siempre en su ser le llegaba la quietud y el sosiego que podrían ambos elementos traspasarle la voluntad. Su mirada tranquila y totalmente desentendida ejercía poderío sobre sus nervios en la base de sus palmas humedecidas.

— Pero mamá esta sufriendo y todo es por culpa suya. —se excusó colérico y apretó la boca. Mikasa le sobó la nariz y luego se la estrujó poquito. Dave aulló a los oídos de ella.

— Los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos, los hijos no deben verse inmiscuidos…— repetía contra los oídos de él. Aunque si lo pensase en discreción, los hijos siempre estarían obligadamente inmiscuidos en aquellos problemas porque al final de cuentas los únicos afectados son ellos.

_Pero no deben ser participes._

Tres días después de la operación habían transcurrido y Levi desde la noche en que su hijo y mujer quedaron internados, tomó carta en comprar un departamento de un condominio en los arrabales de la institución clínica para proveer un tiempo mínimo de trayecto en caso de que el menor lo necesitase. Al día siguiente del jueves, en primeras horas se hizo presente un equipo que desinfectaría el lugar y se instalaría un purificador de aire.

Hanji no comentó nada y se dedicó a colaborar en el transporte de sus ropajes y objetos personales tanto de ella como de Dave.

La crisis empezó cuando el adolescente de los zafiros argumentó insultos hacia su progenitor de tan repentino cambio de domicilio. Esto sólo sería sin sabores para Levi quien se reprodujo en un bien replicado: «_Es por tu bien, mocoso» _es cierto que en su momento de ira, de su boca salió palabra tal que el "mocoso" no dejó de formular oraciones agresivas.

Porque Dave pensaba y repasaba que su padre sólo estaría _desasiéndose _de ellos para estar con la otra mujer a la que en su imaginación le acreditaba como inmensamente epicúrea y que de seguro amansaba las anheles carnales de Levi.

En esos días había recibido la constante visita de la sobrina de su padre: Mikasa.

Con ella llegaba otra presencia que no era de su agrado pero tenía que tolerarla, ese el que se hace llamar "Eren" y que disque es el novio oficial y prometido de ella. Claramente no le gusta ese tipo para ella, porque Mikasa era esa mujer excepcional que él quería demasiado como si compartiesen más que un vínculo lejano de familiaridad. Porque no quería que ningún hombre la mire como "Eren" ni se le acercase como "Eren" ni la besase como "Eren" ni tampoco quería que el anillo con el diamante incrustado: en su dedo anular, sea la señal irreversible que el corazón de ella pertenecía a "Eren". Ese compromiso aun estaba lejos de ser consumido, más de un año no pasaría pero para Dave era como pestañear y contemplar una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios humedecidos con brillo labial.

Con ella a su lado, en instantes pocos era cuando en su mente sólo se podía acumular buenas reflexiones y el pálpito de su corazón se elevaba como cuando uno esta enamorado… y sonreía.

Después de su madre, Mikasa era esa mujer que él adoraba.

Esa mano de Fátima que ella siempre relucía junto con una bufanda roja cuidadosamente endosada en su cuello; habían sido entregadas por esos dos hombres que él odiaba.

Y por pura curiosidad, su conversación la llevo hacia esa mano simétrica: el dedo corazón en el centro; a sus lados el anular y el índice, un poco más cortos que el corazón e iguales entre sí; y en los extremos dos pulgares, también del mismo tamaño y algo curvados hacia afuera y que estaba adornada con símbolos; como inscripciones religiosas, estrellas de David judías, ojos y otros elementos destinados a su poder.

Ella no era musulmana ni judía.

Pero aun así lo utilizaba como un amuleto en contra de los malos pensamientos y el mal de ojo. Y aun más porque había sido obsequiada por Levi.

— "El odio y el amor no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro"— recitó Mikasa a la vez que se desenvolvía el abrigo del torso con una agilidad que a Dave le dio vértigo secuenciado.

Las sabanas de la cama donde reposaba estaban heladas allí en ese espacio donde no estaba siendo utilizado. Y ella se quedó sentada en el mismo espacio, al lado suyo, para acomodarle la almohada con una dulzura que sólo sus sentidos más activos resplandecían en el calor de su pecho.

Y en un momento dado ella se marchó de la habitación y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos contradictorios y el ahínco de eso ultimo que le había dicho.

"_Esto quizá viene a aseverar que se puede amar y odiar a una misma persona, es el mismo sentimiento"_

Y esa persona era su padre.

* * *

El café expreso doble con sus catorce gramos de café molido y una cantidad aproximada de sesenta mililitros de agua era lo que sostenía en ese elegante vaso caliente que emanaba un hedor exquisito y lograba entibiar la punta de su nariz. Se distrajo por un momento hasta cuando resoplaba para alejar la humeada que brotaba del recipiente entre sus manos echas un ovillo.

— ¿No querrás nada más aparte de ese vaso con café y espuma de leche? — se limpio los labios con una servilleta a la vez que el líquido comenzaba a quemarle el cogote.

Ella le observó arrebatada y se enfurruñó en el vaso que su mano acariciaba.

— ¡Es un capuchino! Y ¡No! no quiero nada más… sólo date prisa que quiero llegar.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, Gretchen? Me gusta disfrutar de esta maravilla…—miró su vaso como si contuviese oro líquido—mientras está caliente y no derramándose en mi pantalón o en mi mano. Deberías hacer lo mismo tú, en vez de llevarlo. —le señaló con el mentón afiliado.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos a expensas de contenerse en responder con un mal educado trato y se dedicó a entonar su vista en un mesero joven y atractivo que merodeaba con una charola la mesa de al lado con un par de esposos.

— ¿Con quién se encuentra Dave, si dijiste que Hanji se localiza en Queens? Y aun preguntas por que la prisa. ¡No deberías estar tan tranquilo sentado aquí y tomado café! —con voz no elevada le espetó lo ultimo en son de un gran reproche. Levi dejó la taza en el platillo causando un sonido chocante que silenció su boca.

— Ya te he dicho que el chico está bien, se esta recuperando y por antes de que me vuelvas con ese enfoque tuyo: Mikasa se encuentra en este momento con él en el departamento, por tanto, no hay necesidad alguna de preocupaciones innecesarias. —con el dedo desnudo manoseo en circulo la sima del vaso—Y he querido ser amable contigo, lo estoy intentando Gretchen. — Escucharlo hablar era como escuchar al Dr. House con el sarcasmo prominente en su lengua y a ello sumándole el gesto imperioso del rostro—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo desde Orleans hasta New York? —ella hizo un ademan con las manos y el rostro para evitar tener que dirigirle de nuevo la palabra—, tus abuelos esperan una llamada que confirme tu arribo exitoso. Vámonos, niña.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias por la información pero si bien te hago recuerdo que tengo veinte y año más de vida.

Ambos se miraron un instante al cerrar las sillas contra la mesa.

… _mismo color de iris, mismo carácter. _

—Eres mujer ¿No? — la aludida no sabia si reír o molestarse, la pregunta estaba demás siendo tan obvia y buscó en los ojos de él una pisca de humor que no encontró.

De sus palmas cerradas dejó caer unas monedas encima de la mesa y ambos marcharon frugales del establecimiento que se mantenía tibio dentro y al salisteis del mismo sus abrigos echaron en sus cuerpos.

Al dirigirse al estacionamiento Levi no le quitaba la vista a esa cabellera de color marrón que el viento columpiaba mechones sobre ese rostro de hermosas facciones con delicadas cinceladas que irrumpían en el recuerdo de Petra.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre?

* * *

El Citroën DS9 Concept de Levi traspasó la calle y se introdujo más lento al interior del edificio con las entradas al estacionamiento subterráneo custodiadas por guardias vestidos de negro y un auricular puesto.

Mikasa abandonó la ventana teniendo previsto la llegada del hombre con la visitante esperada desde el día anterior. La habitación que ella utilizaría ya estaba preparada para acogerla y como no habían detalles por resolver simplemente se dejó caer en un sillón y en un minuto y medio después: Eren conquistó su estancia con hamburguesas rebosantes en mostaza y mayonesa juntamente a las gaseosas enlatadas.

— Mi amorcito, ya cociné.

— Mi futuro esposo; tan diligente y asequible. —dijo secamente e introdujo de un bocado gran parte de pan y carne en su boca mientras arrastraba una papa frita que se le colgaba y luego se limpió con la lengua áspera los escurridizos jugos que se le apostaban en el mentón.

— ¿Esta bueno? —indagó Eren e hizo lo propio con la suya. A su lado ella asentía con la cabeza; puesto que los mofletes se le hincharon de comida. Las gaseosas silbaron dejando rebotar entre el aire helado y limpio el refrescante olor a limón y unas gotitas salpicaron de la boca de la lata—. ¿Segura que a tu tío no le hastiará que esté aquí? —Mikasa volvió a asentir— Sus miradas me dicen lo contrario— objetó siendo preciso en discernir ciertas eventualidades a lo largo de los años que conocía a Rivaille. Sabía que no le caía del todo bien pero… cree Eren que estaba haciendo bien las cosas al pedir a Mikasa en matrimonio.

— Estas interpretando mal sus miradas, Eren. — acordó ella, dejando su cuerpo totalmente reclinado en el respaldar amueblado. La mitad del pan aun lo mantenía en la mano y en la otra estaba la lata humedecida y escarchada.

— ¿Entonces crees que me mira con cariño, con la cejas bien fruncidas y lo mal estrechado de su entrecejo? ¡Por Dios, Mikasa!

— Mírame a mí. —pidió volviéndose al rostro compungido de Eren—. Mírame bien y dime de qué manera te miro yo. Dime qué hay de diferencia en mí con él.

Básicamente no había nada relevante que rescatar; ambos con esa misma señal inaccesible de sentir o siquiera un punto cambiante a la atmosfera. Por algo eran parientes, pero de ser Mikasa por parte de Eren pensaría que es totalmente distinta a cualquier intento de igualdad de genética, de semblante, o simplemente de la catadura que ambos dos poseen. Porque era su Mikasa, porque era distinta y cálida. Aunque no fuese la mujer más expresiva del mundo con su lengua y, que con sus manos y sus besos podía fácilmente poner el mundo de Eren Jaegar al revés y entonces; sus pies tocarían el tejado.

Faltaban cuatro minutos para que cayeran las once de la mañana y un pequeño sonido metálico irrumpió el lugar que se había apagado en los novios.

— Te advierto que durante el tiempo que estés aquí deberás mantener en lo más posible; tu habitación ordenada y limpia.

Gretchen se asomó por la puerta y dio pasos ligeros arrastrando con ella sus maletas con ruedas. Respondió con monosílabos al padre que le ayudaba con la carga más pesada. A sus espaldas su padre susurraba algo como: «Aire más limpio que el de un hospital» y olfateaba sonoramente. Como un perro…

Mikasa se levantó y trató en lo posible de limpiar sus dedos y boca para saludar a la llegada y en el intento se apercibió a Hanji en la entrada: Levi y Gretchen la encontraron en el primer piso cuando quiso subir al ascensor, todo por casualidad.

Las mujeres jóvenes intercambiaron saludos y una pequeña conversación.

Eren por su parte, intentó colarse con ellas pero una imperceptible advertencia de Levi lo cuajó en su lugar.

— Jaeger, estas en serios problemas conmigo. —dijo en tono severo y afilado. Habiendo recorrido la cocina y encontrar la misma con trastes sucios, piso indecente y grasa asperjada por los mesones.

Lo obligó a limpiar muy meticulosamente y con todo el armamento que Levi poseía en un lugar recóndito del cuarto para cocinar y comer. Claro que para Jaeger eso más que una simple limpieza... había sido la "Clase de las limpiezas" qué tantito de cloro debía utilizar y cuándo no debía utilizar, cuál es la mejor marca de lavaplatos, cuál es el ambiental que ahuyenta insectos, y qué nunca debe mezclar cloro con desinfectante…, «Siendo tú un médico, Jaeger, no entiendo por qué eres tan sucio y desordenado. ¿Contigo se casará Mikasa? »

Hanji cooperó con la hija de Levi en cuanto a descargar todo su equipaje. Dave se mantenía dormido y por ello ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a pasar por inadvertida el aviso de Mikasa. No obstante, la chica con los marrones hilos de cabello no pudo contener el deseo de observar a su hermano aunque sea un poco mientras dormía; recordó que él estuvo a pasos de la muerte y un par de lágrimas con alegría le sucumbieron en los ojos.

Llegaron las dos de la tarde y se solicitó comida a domicilio ya que Levi no consideraba que unas hamburguesas eran suficiente alimento para Mikasa pero no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que Jaeger ingiriese.

El ambiente fue tranquilo entre Hanji y Levi, así mismo este último con su hija y con el novio de Mikasa.

Gretchen y Mikasa se encargaron de servir el almuerzo para los cinco y en una que daba vuelta se encontró con su hermano que rondaba la cocina por un poco de agua.

— ¡Hermana mayor! — ella dejo los platos y las paletas a un lado. Corrió para abrazarlo y comenzó a besarle la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y la boca.

El menor se preguntaba el por qué hacia eso que lo sonrojaba mucho.

— Mi pequeño hermanito —le restregaba el rostro y volvía a besarle los labios—. Por fin despiertas ¡dormilón! Mi pequeño dormilón. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —algo seguro era que Gretchen llevaba marcado el acento francés por sobre el inglés que lo manejaba bien.

— Tengo sed, hermana. Y tenía sueño pero ya se me quitó. —Se frotó los ojos— ¿A qué hora llegaste? — la aludida se olvidó de sus quehaceres y tomó asiento junto con el menor agarrándole ambas manos para unirlas con las suyas en un solo puño.

La emoción de ambos se palpo enseguida.

— Hace alrededor de tres horas, estoy aún desempacando pero padre me invitó a la mesa y me ofrecí en servir la comida que se compró. Deberías tomar un poco de caldo para que te reanimes ya que aún estas somnoliento Dave. —Entrecerró los ojos simulando ternura— te sentará bien y luego pasaremos la tarde juntos. ¡Ups! Espera un ratito— tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo rellenó con agua del grifo— ten… y bébela.

Mikasa apareció por la puerta tomando desprevenido a Dave por la espalda, tocándole la cabeza.

— Buenas tardes, bello durmiente.

— ¡No me digas así! —Exclamo hundiéndose en agua— se escucha muy femenino.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por dos segundos y ahora fue Gretchen quien terció la conversación.

— Son dos palabras muy bien acertadas. Te vi dormido y realmente estabas precioso. —se llevo dos dedos a los labios conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Basta hermana!

— Basta mocosos… —lo tétrico escaló hasta la cabeza de Dave y se quedó quieto mirando sus manos que se apiñaban en la mesa—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto aquí?

— ¡Padre! No utilices ese término con nosotros, ya estamos grandecitos y pareces un abuelo hablando así. Y no suceda nada extraordinario aquí, simplemente bromeamos con Dave. —miró al muchacho quien se curvaba de la espalda y la misma daba al rostro de Levi. Ella se acercó y toco a su hermano mientras Mikasa trasteaba con unos vasos y se alejó hacia el comedor.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues de lo que escuché nada me pareció divertido. — Del estante sacó un par de cubiertos los mismos a los cuales los limpio con una servilleta—. ¿De qué te ríes, Gretchen?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio, padre? —Alzo una ceja y su boca se deformo en una mueca de corrompida malicia y un jugueteo—Te estas volviendo más viejo y para rematar aun más: amargado. —su hermano le acompaño en las risas que muy bien el menor supo contenerse—. Tú no podrías ser un bello durmiente con esa cara de oso malhumorado. ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Súbitamente Levi se interesó en conocer su respuesta o si por lo menos emitía una palabra contra él, aunque fuese un insulto, no importaba, ya que desde el día del cambio el habla el chico no le dirige peor aun una mirada. Evitaba el menor hacerlo con tal devoción que al padre le causaba terror.

— La mesa esta servida, por favor pasen a tomar asiento —Mikasa interrumpió para bien el momento aquel— Colocare un plato más para ti. —señalo a el menor agazapado en la silla.

— Entonces vamos hermano, te sentaras a mi lado.

— No tengo hambre.

— Casi no has comido desde el desayuno. — terció Mikasa.

— Que no tengo hambre, digo. —dijo molesto y se levantó bruscamente ignorando la presencia de Levi y dio pasos largos hasta la puerta seguido de Gretchen quien intentaba sujetarlo por los hombros.

El chico tropezó con su madre pegando directamente la cabeza sobre los senos de ella los mismos que se movieron y él se volvió de inmediatamente para hacerle frente.

— Y yo digo que vayas a sentarte para que almuerces. No me importa que tengas o no hambre. Tu estomago necesita alimento. — habló Hanji con tal autoridad que Dave no intentó en presentar demanda.

En la mesa Levi encabeza con Hanji sentada a su lado izquierdo quien le seguía Mikasa por el mismo frente junto con Eren. Gretchen se situó en anverso de Hanji quedando al lado derecho de la cabecilla y como ella lo estipuló, el menor quedó al lado de esta; al frente de Mikasa.

Los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla se oía y nada más.

— Y bueno pues, como les iba diciendo —carraspeo—: "…Mikasa y yo ya estamos en planes de adquirir una casa en Los Ángeles" —para Eren era quizá notorio que todos estaban claustrados en si mismos y su intención era solo crear algún tipo de conversación. Dejo caer el tenedor cuando Levi poso sus pupilas y direcciono la punta de su nariz hacia él.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena fantástico!... La ciudad que alberga variadas industrias del espectáculo. —Dijo Gretchen abriendo los ojos en son de impresión y elevándose en estrellitas que le revoloteaban la cabeza. Ella no tenía idea de aquella noticia ya que era de conocimiento intimo entre la familia de Eren y la de Mikasa.

— En realidad yo vivo allá… con mis padres por supuesto. Solo hice algo de tiempo para volar hasta Manhattan, en un viaje inopinado—dijo enlazando la mirada con su novia—Mikasa me llamó muy alterada el miércoles por la tarde, me contó lo sucedido—se refirió al paro cardiaco del chico que le miraba con mala cara— pedí permiso en el trabajo para ausentarme una semana.

— Y como tu jefe es tu padre Jaeger, no le encontraste el problema al asunto. ¿No?

El médico odontólogo tragó grueso el bolo alimenticio y necesitó de un poco de agua para calmar el dolor en su pecho… a causa del estancamiento de la masa embebida en saliva.

— ¿Eren? —se interesó Mikasa extendiéndole una servilleta y masajeando su espalda.

— Levi, no molestes a Eren con eso de nuevo, tú también heredaste el negocio de tu familia ¿No? Y aquí Eren no te lo recrimina.

— No es lo mismo, mujer.

— ¿Estas diciendo que no entiendo del ambiento de negocios? —interrogó Hanji con un tono burlón y el hombre de baja estatura hizo ademan de ignorarla mas ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que el de nuevo se la cruzó— Hombre…

— Yo soy mi propio jefe, eh ahí la diferencia. —le dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice que sobresalía de los demás que encerraban el cuerpo de la copa de vino.

Hanji analizó. Mikasa no parecía tomar importancia a la conversación de los integrantes del matrimonio en extinción, mientras que cuidaba de limpiar la boca sucia de Eren, quien no se percataba de la recelosa mirada de Dave que lo exprimía a través de la mesa.

— Algún día sucederá lo mismo con él. ¿Y sabes qué? —Le contesto «No» con la cabeza— No podrás gozar de ese insulto tuyo de ahora.

Levi resopló cansando y molesto porque defendía a ese niñito protegido de papi.

— ¿No vas a probar un poco más, hermano? —el chico rechazó.

— Por cierto, ¿En que momento fue que te cruzaste a la cocina, Dave? Yo no te vi y estaba aquí con Eren. — su hijo no le respondió y en segundos Levi se vio latoso.

— Contéstale a tu madre. —ordenó el cabecilla.

— De echo yo si lo vi. —dijo Eren captando la atención de todos, menos la del menor— Sra. Hanji en ese momento usted recibió una llamada la cual fue a atenderla en el balcón. —Ella hizo memoria—fue en ese santiamén que él paso y la vio que estaba ocupada hablando por el teléfono móvil y pasó de largo.

Hanji resopló visiblemente nervada.

— ¿Ah, si? Bueno pues… ¿Por qué no me contestaste tú, Dave? —su hijo tomó los cubiertos repentinamente llevándose un trozo de carne seca a la boca. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No le respondes a tu madre? —no la miró e hizo que ella se sintiera mal.

— Hanji, él esta resentido porque lo reprendiste en la cocina. — dijo Mikasa de repente.

— Eso es lo que necesita. —advirtió el padre quien se hacía el duro en su silla, haciéndose el refinado con el movimiento circular de su muñeca con la copa en el aire.

Dave arrugó su pantalón de tela por debajo de la mesa con su mano agarrotada por escucharlo a él. ¡Qué molestia que era! ¿Acaso no le hacia saber lo mucho que le fastidiaba su presencia? ¿Por qué su madre le permitía a ese hombre acercarse a ella? Ni siquiera debería verlo, después de lo que hizo.

_Según el enfoque de Dave._

En esa misma tarde, madre e hijo charlaron tranquilamente y recuperaron su toque especial. Sólo un simple disgusto que no debería ser nada extraordinario y como Hanji era su madre, su adoración…. ¡qué importaba ya! Pero si había sido una de esas pocas ocasiones en que ella lo encaró de esa manera.

En la noche, Mikasa y Eren se despidieron; el último durante la semana que transcurriese llevaría el control de la presión arterial del chico. Se trasladaron hacia un departamento en las afueras del distrito metropolitano que el joven medico había arrendado para permanecer por las noches y parte del día con Mikasa para no causar molestias a la familia. Además, Eren argumentaba sentirse más tranquilo que incomodar en techo ajeno.

Levi dormía allí mismo, por pedido de su esposa y forjando que no le tomaba importancia a que su hijo lo ignoraba… Ya que si no fuera de esa manera, posiblemente lo haría en el tercer piso del que tenía conocimiento había un cuarto desocupado. Aun así, era mejor a que dejarlos solos. Estaba considerando trasladar al mayordomo con ellos, por cualquier caso, ya que en consumida semana siguiente, tendría que retomar sus negocios.

Quería aplazarlos pero no podría, no podría.

Y la presencia de Gretchen no hacía más que sucumbirlo al desanimo que le produce ser padre.

No es como si no le agradase serlo, pero… vivir sabiendo que es un ejemplo que no debe ser tomado, hacía que se empobreciera su brío.

— Buenas noches, hermano.

— Igualmente…— dijo Dave con los ojos hundidos por el sueño. Un beso cálido le rozo la frente.

— Mañana te mostraré todo lo que compre para ti; ropa, calzado, dulces y hasta figurillas de superhéroes. —los ojos del menor brillaron levemente.

— ¿En serio? —Ella asintió tiernamente— ¿Veremos películas, también?

— Las que quieras. Recuerda que estoy aquí por ti. —le dijo subiéndole con las manos la frazada hasta el cuello.

Para Dave tener a mujeres como Hanji, Mikasa y Gretchen a su lado: simplemente se perdía en su ensoñación.

Ellos no se percataron que Levi los escuchaba desde la puerta; arrimado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tan silente e incauto.

La luz del pasillo corto era tenue y a su principio se vio reflejada la imagen corporal de Hanji desde el corredor que conducía hacia la sala y parecía llamarlo con señales en las manos, «Ven, ven». Portaba en su mano izquierda un jarro que humeaba. «Con que ahora escuchas conversaciones ajenas, ¿eh?» le dijo Hanji con un cargado humor. « ¿Qué te pasa?, sólo los vigilo.» le respondió él y ambos guardaron silencio al mirar hacia atrás y se dieron cuenta que Gretchen no salía de la habitación de Dave. «Deberías considerar hablar más bajo» le aconsejo Levi apresurándose a salir hacia la sala. «Yo creo que tú eres ya un experto en el tema» bromeo ella, « ¿Te estas burlando de mi estatura?» renegó irascible. «Tómalo como un piropo» le dijo y una gota de café salpico a la alfombra por tal movimiento de Hanji al reírse. « ¿Ya ves lo que haces? Esa maldita mancha será un problema» «Ja, ja, ja Ni que fuera la gran cosa. ¡Mira! ni siquiera se nota» le señaló con el dedo.

— Y entonces… ¿para qué me llamabas tan apresuradamente, Hanji?

Ella preparaba café para Levi una vez que lo invitó a pasar a la cocina.

Tomaron asiento y colocaron la taza y el jarro en el mesón de mármol negro de centro que poseía tal cuarto con sus sillas de patas altas, las mismas chillaron al ser arrastradas y silenciadas con el peso de sus cuerpos. Hanji portaba como vestimenta un pijama de dos piezas: pantalón y blusa con mangas de algodón y en color pajizo llano, sin ningún tipo de labrado y las pantuflas que calzaba en sus pies. Además, su cabello se lo había cepillado y lo dejó suelto; las gafas las olvidó en su habitación.

— No lo hacía de esa manera.

— En todo caso, ¿Por qué insiste en que este aquí? Digo, existe una personita que preferiría no tener que siquiera escucharme. —se planteó a sí mismo… exclamó con las manos al cielo pero evidentemente lo hizo hacia la araña brillante que colgaba del techo.

La mujer se reajusto el cuello del pijama al sentirse acalorada.

— Tú sabes muy bien la respuesta correcta. Por qué quiero que estés aquí. Tú lo sabes, no es por ninguno de los dos… no, no. — dijo arrastrando la negativa y bajando las pupilas.

— Entiendo. Pero… _tú sabes_ que aquello es imposible con ese carácter que se maneja— «Tiene a quien salir» le decía Hanji con sólo mirarlo y examinarlo— su misma perspectiva que tiene conmigo. —Ella se congeló— y no me refiero a "eso". —le asevero cuando se fijó en que se incomodó.

— ¿Ah, si?

— Esta relación ha de sido de siempre, y _tú lo sabes. _

Levi cerró el ventanal de vidrio al entrar por el mismo una molesta corriente de aire frio. El silencio reinó. Se quedó un momento mirando hacia fuera: los edificios contiguos que se alzaban a su vista, la ciudad prendida en luces, el estadillo de alguna sirena y el ruido de gente en el exterior que salían a divertirse o a trabajar en el turno nocturno.

Estaba prendado de esa ciudad que no dormía.

— Firmaré el divorcio. —dijo para cortar el sosiego.

Levi cayó en la realidad a la que había llegado y con ello el fin de un aseverado comienzo.

— Bien —respondió. Mantuvo su rostro fijo hacia la ciudad y por el reflejo del vidrio la observó como se desplomaba en el mesón. Simplemente dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y se quedó tranquila. Por su parte, él trato de conservar su singular ritmo clásico para salvaguardar la postura ante situaciones que le sacaban lo que ya no tenía.

— Siempre será más fuerte lo que nos une, que los que nos separa. —recito Hanji para sí misma y a su nariz le llegó un peculiar olor.

Y así como un día ella aceptó unirse a él bajo su pedido, esta vez aceptó separarse de él bajo el pedido del mismo.

...

* * *

Saliendo de Levi y Hanji: ¿Que opinan del divorcio? ¿Es acaso esto la solución para el problema de pareja? Particularmente opino, que es el medio más fácil para desvincularte de una persona que te ha herido. (en estos casos) Y a la vez, es tan problemático porque parece ser el único vehículo para ello. Pero ahí no queda todo, porque lo hecho hecho esta y firmando un papel no sera la salvación a la memoria y el alma.

¿Y quien queda más afectado en el caso?

Pasando de lado la mesa redonda... ELI251, fatyy, Shadechu Nightray, Momo-chan, kei, gueeest, Guest y Valki *Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, a quienes visitan y a quienes mandaron este fic a Favoritos*

Y a Metropolis pt 1 por el beteo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios... *mis dedos les mandan saludos*

Muy pronto Erwin entrara en acción... *-*

Good bye... :D


End file.
